Just Prented
by kyokos
Summary: Kyle necesitaba puntos extra para la beca, Clyde necesitaba pasar el semestre y Tweek y Craig? ellos solo eran parte del experimento.


**Primero que nada, quería decir que tengo años de no escribir un fic, más que todo por miedo a que mis ideas muera, o solo tener una premisa insulsa y sin gracia. Y a pesar que este fic ha estado en mi mente desde hace mucho tiempo (meses en realidad) hasta hoy me doy valor de escribirlo, será largo; lo sé. Pero espero lo disfruten como yo al escribirlo. Sin más, los personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Este fic es un semi AU (alternative universo) por ello algunos cambios.**

Jamás pensé que llegaría el momento en que me llamaran por megáfono para presentarme frente a la directora. A mis 17 años supuse que todo ese tormento de estar en esa oficina había terminado. Me había propuesto desde los 14 ser de los mejores alumnos porque mi meta era poder optar por esa beca en la capital, pero con manchas en mis registros académicos como la que estaba a punto de avecinarse lo veía todo negro ahora. Adiós sueños de ser ingeniero hola mundo de estúpidas universidades públicas del poblado de Colorado.

Suspire audiblemente y me levante con pesadez mientras el murmullo de mis compañeros me acompañaba a cada paso que daba, de reojo vi como Kenny me sonreía mostrando el incisivo superior faltante a mientras levantaba ambos pulgares no pude evitar regresarle la sonrisa, Cartman me mostraba el dedo anular y Stan pues, ni siquiera volteaba a verlo.

Llegar a la oficina de la directora Elizabeth fue sencillo había estado varias veces ahí junto a Wendy como el segundo al mando del cuerpo estudiantil. Salude con la cabeza a la secretaria, la Sra. Hernández, la mujer entrada en años me sonrió al verme y le hizo gesto con la mano para que pasara con la directora. Tome el pomo de la puerta, suspire y entre esperando lo peor.

-Joven Broflovski, sabía que estaría aquí en un segundo –me sonrió la mujer detrás del enorme escritorio- tome asiento por favor.

-Directora Elizabeth, yo… quería saber a qué se debe mi presencia aquí?

-Joven Broflovski no tiene por qué preocuparse!, le he llamado por la sencilla razón de querer echarle la mano con la beca a la cual aspira –la sonrisa de la mujer era radiante, y la envidiaba; como era posible que una mujer como ella fuera capaz de soportar a los más de 500 adolescentes que asistían a la escuela secundaria de South Park y mantener el orden?(casi siempre). Si yo que era del alumnado a veces tenía ganas de matar a sus compañeros con sus actos de vandalismo y locura (Señalemos aquí l imbécil de Cartman y sus planes locos) pero siendo honesto, como podría ayudarme ella, yo sabía que tenía un pie dentro de ese beca pero no podía confíame demasiado en mis notas.

-En serio Directora? Pero sin ánimos de ofender como podría usted ayudarme a conseguirla?

-El consejo académico y yo hemos estado enviando las cartas de recomendación para los alumnos que han optado por becas fuera de nuestro condado, usted es uno de ellos obviamente. Y no me ponga esa cara, hemos hablado maravillas de usted (al igual que otros pocos alumnos como la sra Wendy y el sr Token), pero hemos notado que hay un área en las que sus notas no son tan sobresalientes. Y ya que está en su último año queremos ayudarlo a tener sobresaliente en todas las áreas al finalizar el curso –puntualizo la mujer mientras entrelazaba los dedos sobre el escritorio.

-Pues le agradezco mucho Directora, pero puede ir al grano –solté mientras movía la mano hacia mi inexistente gorro verde, había olvidado que no lo llevaba puesto. Solía sentirme desnudo sin él, gracias a Ike que me lo había arrebatado hace 2 semanas como castigo por acusarlo con mamá, pero vamos, quien lo manda a fumar drogas en el cuarto? Además creo que no me veo tan mal con el cabello amarrado.

-Sé muy bien que el área de arte no es su fuerte, sus notas no son las mejores que digamos, así que quisiera proponerle un trato. Pero debemos esperar a la otra parte de este asunto

-Otra parte? A que se refiere Direc….-ni siquiera pude terminar la frase cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió de par en par y frente a ella estaba un chico, algo pasado de peso, de cabello castaño y chamarra roja, al verme sonrió de oreja a oreja, Clyde Donovan, mierda conocía a esa idiota, solíamos ser compañeros en clases de trigonometría y física. Tenía años de no hablar con él o con alguien de su "grupo" aunque he de decir que el mío tampoco seguía siendo un grupo en sí.

-Oh, joven Donovan nos alegra tenerlo aquí! Ahora podre comentarle al joven Broflovski sobre los beneficios del proyecto

-Pe-pero qué? –voltee rápidamente a ver la directora estaba radiante, y eso me asusto no comprendía que demonios suponía todo eso.

-Pues la cosa esa esta joven Broflovski, usted necesita un sobresaliente para tener asegurada su beca, el joven Donovan –el aludido se sentó junto a mientras seguía con esa estúpida sonrisa- necesita algo de ayuda en su proyecto, así que supuse que usted estaría encantado de colaborar

-Disculpe directora pero que le hace pensar que podría trabajar con…

-Antes de que empieces a decir lo idiota y cosas así escucha primero toda la propuesta –era la primera vez que hablaba Clyde desde que había entrado- la secundaria de south park ha sido convocada a formar parte de un proyecto a nivel nacional de documentales así que aceptamos

-Y eso que tiene que ver con que me ayudaran a mejorar mis notas –enarque una ceja y observe a Clyde, maldita sea el idiota se miraba tan confiado que me daba miedo, no podía pensar en qué tipo de estupidez basaría el documental.

-El documental debe ser basado en algo de la vida real, ya sabes. Y tiene que ver con el cuerpo estudiantil. Sucesos importantes en esta escuela y necesitaremos ayuda para poder realizarlo así que la directora pensó en ti para ser mi ayudante junto a Jimmy

-No tiene de que preocuparse por el equipo, tanto el joven Donovan como la institución ayudaran en eso – la directora no hizo más que sonreírme mientras ella y Clyde esperaban que diera respuesta

-Ahh –suspire y los observe a ambos- si les ayudo a hacer ese documental me asegurara que tendré la mejor calificación al final de curso en artes?

-Claro que si joven Broflovski, no necesitan ganar el premio de ese concurso (pero si lo hiciesen les daría puntos para optar las mejores universidades) lo que deseo es que la secundaria participe en algo de nivel nacional.

-Bien, acepto –mire a la directora y esta sonrió. Así que extendí la mano hacia mi nuevo compañero de documentales y este la estrecho con energía, espero no arrepentirme después.

-No te arrepentirás Kyle! –el peli café sonrió e iba a seguir hablando cuando escuchamos sonar la campana.

-Bueno jóvenes, será mejor que regresen a sus salones en este cambio de clases.

Nos despedimos de la directora y nos encaminamos hacia nuestras clases, suspire y observe a Clyde, estaba entusiasmado enviando mensajes de texto cuando me observo.

-Supongo que nadie quiso trabajar contigo –volteé hacia Clyde mientras el levantaba los hombros en señal de aprobación

-Vamos hombre, no será gran cosa además ya tengo a los sujetos de prueba, y si no te molesta quisiera presentártelos –me tomo del brazo y me jalo por el pasillo

-Sabes que tenemos clases en 10 minutos? –conteste mientras lo seguía de mala gana

-Mientras estés conmigo en nadie te dirá nada, además –observo su teléfono y cruzamos a la derecha- a esta hora estarán ambos en el mismo lugar y podremos arribarlos

-Pero qué? Yo pensé que habías hablado ya con ellos! –no podía creer lo acababa de decir, significaba que ni siquiera había hablado con los implicados

-Como lo supuse, Kyle, te presento a los sujetos de prueba #1 y #2 –dijo señalando con la cabeza a los casilleros frente a nosotros.

Levante la vista y sentí que el mundo se me venía a los pies, Clyde debía de estar loco (o drogado) frente a nosotros estaban dos chicos, el más alto llevaba puesto un chullo azul oscuro y muy gastado (muy, MUY gastado) junto a sudadera negra con la frase de "space rlz", pantalón negro y todo negro (hasta su alma debía combinarle) y besaba con delicadeza los dedos de la mano derecha del otro chico, rubio y bajito (y con un suéter que le quedaba demasiado grande) el cual sonreía y sacaba del casillero varios libros y cosas.

-Tweek y Craig –solté mientras observaba atónito a Clyde- estás loco? Quieres que hagamos un documental de esos dos? Nos mataran

-Claro que no, sé que tienen mala reputación pero no es para tanto

-Que no es para tanto! Ah claro, quieres que te recuerde cuando Craig le rompió la nariz a Stan? O cuando casi mata a golpes a Kenny? O cuando TE PATIO EL CULO, además Tweek no es un santo… Mando a Cartman al hospital hace 3 años –sentí escalofríos de solo pensarlo, ambos chicos solían ser amigos míos hace años, pero con el tiempo cada cual tomo su camino, y ellos al ser pareja desde los 10 años cada vez se encerraba más en su mundo y eran pocos los que podían entrar a este.

-Vaya, sí que recuerdas sucesos peligros eh? –se rio mientras levantaba ambas manos al aire- sé que tienen mala fama y son algo violentos, pero Craig es mi mejor amigo y antes que digas que es mentira te diré que no, Craig, Tweek, Token, Jimmy y yo seguimos siendo muy buenos amigos. Es obvio que los tortolos – hizo una mueca y señalo a los mencionados- suelen tener más momentos juntos; pero ellos disfrutan mucho de nuestra compañía y sé que aceptaran, bueno a quien debemos convencer es al sujeto #2, él es el jefe.

-Sujeto #2? –no podía apartar la vista de Tweek y Craig, ahora el tipo de chullo estaba jugando con su celular mientras el rubio comenzaba a meter cosas a su mochila

-Sí, hablo de Tweek, aunque no lo creas quien toma las decisiones al final suele ser él; Craig ara ciegamente lo que su novio diga.

-Pues no lo parece –despegue la vista un momento de la parejita y observe a Clyde, el tipo era bajito probablemente 1.60 mt (comparado con el 1.75 mt que media yo). Este tipo estaba tan convencido de lo que decía- si tú eres el que habla entonces por mi está bien, no quiero llegar con un ojo morado a mi casa, además ni siquiera me has dicho de que ira el documental.

-Pensé que eras más listo Broflovski –dijo enarcando las cejas- acaso no es obvio: se basara en la relación de esos dos, no conozco a nadie que haya durado tanto, viejo son 7 años! Ni siquiera Bebe y yo duramos eso! Apenas llevamos 2 años y siento que ha pasado una vida.

-No crees que será incómodo para ellos hablar sobre su vida amorosa?

-Naaah que va, se divertirán, ahora sígueme que se nos acaba el tiempo antes que entremos a clase

Me resigne a todo y seguí con el miedo creciente en mi pecho de terminar con un ojo morado o peor con la nariz rota hacia los "sujetos de prueba". Clyde se paró frente a ellos saludándolos con el puño, Tweek sonrió al vernos y luego intercambio palabras con Clyde hablaban sobre X juego de video, tenía años de no dedicarme a mirar bien a ese chico; había cambiado aunque seguía teniendo ojeras y tenía la cara llena de pecas pero ya no era tan enclenque tendría probablemente mi estatura, el cabello desmarañado y varios piercing en cada oreja.

\- Broflovski contesta –la voz grave y nasal de Craig me saco de mis pensamientos, le dé dique un vistazo rápido y observe que él también tenía varios piercings en las orejas, pero también en la ceja y en el labio, de cerca se miraba más intimidante (eso y que era un rascacielos, ahora entendía porque Kenny solía referirse a él como Craigzilla, debía medir 1.90 mt o más)

-Usas frenos –fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente al ver hablar a Craig el cual solo alzo una ceja como respuesta- es decir, que cual fue la pregunta?

-Que si aún sigue en pie el partido de basquetbol contra North Park? –fue Tweek quien hablo mientras ladeaba la cabeza, me parece extraño vero sin sus característicos temblores y ticks nerviosos- sigues estando en el equipo de la escuela no?

-Ahh sí! Según Kevin (el capital) se ha pospuesto para el próximo mes –escuchamos de nuevo la campana Clyde y yo nos miramos

-Mierda –soltó en voz baja- mis queridos amigos homosexuales –continuo Clyde, y como respuesta obtuvo un ceño fruncido por parte de Tweek y una seña algo obscena por parte de Craig- Broflovski y yo tenemos una propuesta que hacerles, pero debido a la falta de tiempo será mejor vernos después de clases, lo que Broflovski y yo queremos proponerles les encantara! –Clyde me coloco una mano en el hombro mientras me guiñaba el ojo y observaba como ambos chicos frente a nosotros intercambiaban miradas de confusión.

-Ehh, claro, después de clases –Tweek estiro la mano a su novio quien rápidamente entrelazo dedos con el- podríamos vermos en la cafetería de mi familia? Tengo turno y Craig me ayudara

-Claro! Nos veremos ahí al terminar las clases –Clyde por fin me solto y me observo esperando a que dijese algo

-Si-Si! –Conteste- nos vemos ahí… -ambos chicos sonrieron y se despidieron de nosotros (aunque Craig volvió a mostrarnos el dedo medio)- Espero Clyde que acepten, necesito esos puntos extras para la beca

-Ya verás que si viejo –entonces Donovan se dio la vuelta saco su celular y se despido de mí. Dejándome completamente solo en el pasillo

En realidad no sabía en lo que me había metido, si me lo hubiesen dicho les juro que jamás me habría metido en semejante dilema, todo por un estúpido documental y una estúpida beca.

 **Y así termina el primer cap, siento que fue demasiado introductorio y lento pero necesitaba que así fuese, espero les guste el fic. Y si será multi ship, mucho Creek, Bunny, etc.**


End file.
